Charmed Again But At What Cost
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: TwilightxCharmed crossover. Bella is the charmed one Piper and her sisters have been searching for her for a while. Once Bella gets her powers the sisters are able to find her. But is everything like it seems? Bella is Pheobe *on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Charlie was in a plane crash on his way to see Renee one day. There was no survivors. He left all of his possessions to Bella.

EPOV-

We got our yearly invite to the party hosted by the old charmed ones that they throw to try to find the lost charmed one. This is the third one they have thrown. The invitation said that it was a couple's party. So I asked Bella and, surprisingly, she didn't throw a fit. So the girls were going shopping today to get dresses. The boys don't need to go get a new tux we are just going to wear the one we wore to the last party.

BPOV-

Alice, Rose, Esme, and I were on our way to Port Angeles to find dresses to wear to the Charmed Ones party. I was actually excited, but I was also nervous. I have been having these strange day-dreams lately in which a woman who looks in her late thirties comes up to me and says 'it's almost time. You are ready.' I have been trying to figure it out, but I have figured them out and to tell you the truth I was freaked out at first now its awesome. I am the lost Charmed One. As if a ton of unexplainable things have been happening in the last year. Getting a lot of talents, I don't even know how many I have anymore I get one every other day. Maybe I am just making something out of nothin' as always. Alice dragged all of us from store to store trying to find the perfect dresses for all of us.

**4 hours later**

APOV-

We were on our way home when I got a vision. Bella, our Bella, is the lost Charmed One. Wow I can't wait to tell… no I want it to be a surprise except to Bella

"What did you see Alice" Crap. Well I'll tell them and we won't tell the guys.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but don't tell the guys. I want this to be a surprise." They all nodded.

"I know who the Charmed One they are looking for is." I said bouncing in the passenger seat.

"Who?" they all asked together.

"Bella" I stated simply.

"WHAT" Bella screeched!

"Yea"

"That would explain the odd things going on with you Bella" Rose said.

"So, we're agreed. No one tells the boys!" I said.

"Yes" they said in unison.

We pulled up then, but the guys didn't come out to greet us. That's not normal. We carried our bag up to our room then went to go find the guys and scold. When we got to the living room, only to see two women standing in the middle of the room that I have never seen before, but what threw me was when Bella called them by name.

"Penny? Patty?"

"Isabella. It's so good to see that our hoping wasn't in vain. You got our message?" They asked.

"Message?" we all asked at the same time that Bella said 'yes.'

EPOV-

"Bella what's going on?" I asked. These woman just pop into our lives, and my wife (yes, we're married) knows them.

"I'm the lost Charmed One."

"WHAT" I roared. I had heard about what they Charmed Ones have to do and go through, and I will not allow her to do that.

"Would everyone please stop talking at once you're giving me a non- existent migraine."

"what are you talking about. No one's talking" Esme said confusion coloring her tone.

"Yes you are all of you are thinking I would rather die 100,000,000 times over than see you go up against demons.

"No one said anything" I said and then in my mind I said 'out loud.'

Her eyes grew. "I can read minds." She said.

"Okay everyone, please sit down. We'll explain what Bella is going to be doing at the ball seeing as how we've already found her." The one named Penny said.

**2 days later**

CPOV- (Carlisle)-

We were at the manor getting ready for the party. The guys were in Emmett and Rosalie's room getting ready. While the girls were in Jasper and Alice's room. Bella and Edward moved into the Manor so she could be closer to her sisters which she knows almost everything about seeing as how she has been spending every night with them telling each other their life's story. I didn't even realize I was the last to finish getting ready until Emmett asked me if I'm alright.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the last few days that's all."

A/N: Bella is Pheobe not Paige. I know I told you she was Paige, but I changed my mind. So, deal with it


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov:

i was talking with Piper, and Paige about this whole thing. it was all so different. i mean, i knew about vampires and witches and all that jazz, but to be one, it's a different story.

there is so much pressure. defeat the demons, or fail the innocents.

there is also another problem, my real name is Phoebe. i don't know what i want to be called. i love my name Bella, but Phoebe just... fits. ya know?

"Bella, we don't want to pressure you, well anymore than you already have been, but you need to decide, are you ganna use you magic and be a charmed one?"

piper asked.

"of course i am, i just don't want to leave the Cullen's. they're my family, and Edward is my husband."

"oh let me see...." Piper trailed off. "LEO" she cried.

i covered my ears. sheesh! that was loud." i complained. i already felt like i fit in with them.)

"oh sorry, but you'll get used to it after a while. Paige did." oh great! She does it alot. I'm ganna go deaf! Paige shot me a sympathetic look.

"yeah i think it only took...what?.... 2 months? for me to loose my hearing." Paige said. i suddenly felt bad for any vampires that come withing 5 miles of piper. ex specially Edward, because I'm making him come here alot.

i was brought out of my daze by a shimmering blue light.

"Leo, is it okay with THEM if the Cullen's stay here? tell them it is the only way to keep Bella." piper looked up when she said them. i knew who they were. Paige told me about it.

"sure thing. i love you." Leo said and kissed piper.

"love you too"

they were so sweat together

then the blue came back and Leo disappeared again.

"He just orbed. Just filling you in, so your not more confused, but come on, we have to get this house ready for the party" Paige said.

"ookayy." i said warily. i wish they would warn me.

_Bella, would you like to help me cook while Paige sets up?_

piper asked from her mind. "yeah sure, i love cooking!"

_good_

we cooked for 3 hours. making everything from cheese and crackers to this gross black thing that looks like beads. piper called it caviar.. baby fish eggs. yuck!

then after we finished cooking and Paige was done decorating, they pulled me into Paige's room and started playing Bella barbie with me to get me ready. not them too!

after a good 2 hours of girlly stuff, i was ready, and if i do say so myself, hot! who knew? they cut my hair to the middle of my back and died it a darker shade.

the dress is midnight blue with sequins. it hangs low and shows the a little bit of the cleavage i didn't know i had. it reaches down to the floor.i had on a silver layered necklace with matching bracelets and earrings. along with shoes and a clutch. (pics on profile)

We left to go to the ball. i wonder what Edward would think of my outfit when he sees it. ugh! i miss him, and it's only been a day!


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov:

I walked down stairs to the party, looking for Edward.

Everyone was already dancing. I looked but what I saw surprised me, Edward dancing with...Tanya? They seemed cozy, her head on his chest and his arms around her waist. It looked like the way Edward and I would dance except they actually looked perfect for each other, both beautiful, both graceful, both vampires, and both happy. I just hid out by the bottom of the stairs, watching. They danced for hours; Edward didn't even notice I was gone. He's my husband though, he said he loved me; he even told me he never had feelings for Tanya. So why is he dancing with her? The only answer I could come up with: he never loved me, it was always her. I'm so stupid! How could I believe that he would love me? Why did he pretend in the first place? Everything was so amazing! I was a witch, I had Edward, I had two families, but now I know. I am a witch. I-I don't have Edward. And I only have one family, piper, Leo, and Paige. They were my family, not the Cullen's. This is how it is supposed to be. Me alone and a witch. Edward with some one more deserving and a vampire.

I walked up to piper and Leo. "Hey guys, I-I'm gonna stick with you guys, don't worry about the Cullen's they're fine, I-I don't need them around." I was tearing up. Why me? Piper nodded sadly. She noticed too. Edward looked so in love. I slowly slid off my wedding ring. He'll want to give it to her; it would probably fit better on her anyways. It always seemed a little big on me, like I couldn't fill the ring, so I couldn't fill the part of Edward's wife. Makes since to me now. But I should have seen it sooner, make it easier on him. It must be hard to pretend to love someone. But I wouldn't know.

I held the rings tightly in my palm as I walked to Edward. He saw me and released Tanya immediately. He hugged me tightly to his chest, "I missed you love" he murmured into my hair.

I pushed him back slightly, "Edward, it's okay, I get it, you don't have to pretend, just be happy." I said and slipped the rings into his cold hand. "b-but, Bella, I don't, I don't understand?" he ran a hand through his hair, he must not want me to be hurt, he is only making it harder though, I wanted to scream at him to stop the act but my throat was dry and tight, I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore, "Edward, I think we all saw tonight, I understand, I mean, I'm plain. You couldn't be happy with me; I see that now, good bye." I looked at him one last time before running upstairs and locking myself in the bathroom, I looked in the mirror, I hated what I saw, I got out scissors and chopped at my hair making it shoulder length and layered, I died it light brown. Next I ran to my room. I went to the closet with a black trash bag and threw them all in there, and then I pulled out all the revealing clothes people had bought me and filled the closet with them. I collapsed on the bad and started crying. I cried for Edward, how embarrassed I had made him, calling him out on not loving his own wife in public, I should have done it in private. I cried for the Cullen's, the family I wouldn't see anymore. I cried for myself, the girl I used to be, so in love, but so blinded by that love that I didn't see that it was all one sided, I cried for Bella, the girl I no longer was, I was now Phoebe Halliwell. It fit. Like the wedding ring that never did. Phoebe just made since.

ed pov:

I was dancing with Tanya while waiting for Bella. I didn't want to but Tanya was very persistent, so I made the best of it and pretended it was Bella that I was holding.

When I saw Bella, I immediately, let go of Tanya and wrapped Bella in a hug. "I missed you love." I murmured, in her hair, I hadn't realized how long I had been dancing with Tanya, it was a lot

Easier when I pretended it was Bella. I felt Bella push me back a bit and got the hint, pulling back and looking at her questioningly, something didn't seem right. "Edward, it's okay, I get it, you don't have to pretend, just be happy," I had no idea what Bella was talking about, I felt her slid her wedding ring and engagement ring into my hand when the realization hit, she was leaving me. "b-but, Bella, I don't, I don't understand." I stuttered. I ran a hand through my hair. "Edward, I think we all saw tonight, I understand, I mean, I'm plain. You couldn't be happy with me, I see that now, good bye," she ran off. But I just stood there. She thought I was in love with Tanya, she thought she wasn't good enough. How could she not see that I was happiest around her? Now she's gone. I have the proof of that sitting in my hand, the rings. Oh god! She wanted me to give them to Tanya because she thought I was in love with Tanya, if I had just said no to dance with her, than I would still have my wife. Or ex-wife? I vowed then and there to never take off my wedding ring.

B pov:

It has been two and a half years since the ball, at the manor. It hurt to know that I wasn't loved, but I really am trying to move on. Somehow, through the entire demon fighting, I met coop, he is a cupid, but he's... perfect? I don't know, my life has changed so much lately that I don't know what to do. I lost my virginity because one of the seven deadly sins was released in my, of course I had to have lust. It wasn't a bad thing for me, I didn't want my first time to be special, I used to think that without Edward, it could never be okay but it is. Sure, I've had a few 'flings' but nothing serious. What I really want is to find someone who loves me as much as I love them, if not more. I want to settle down and have a kid or two like piper and Leo. I know I never wanted that before but things change, like I did. Now I am phoebe Halliwell. I am loved by my family. I talk to coop a lot on the phone and we text each other a lot, he knows about my past, but he doesn't judge. .


	4. Chapter 4

_hey, whats going on in the manor?_

it was a text from Coop. He was actually the only one to get me to smile since I had to leave Edward. I still don't know why we were married anyways, we didn't do anything married people did. We didn't go on a honeymoon because Edward was afraid to hurt me. but he wouldn't change me. I'm tired of always thinking of him.

**arg! absolutely nothing! what about where ever you are?**

_same here. wanna hang out? we could go to P3?_

P3 is piper's club.

(AN: i have changed Coop a little, 1 because the episode he was introduced in, that i recorded was deleted and because i never really got a good feel on his personality. oh BTW, if you know exactly what Coop does or what his last name is, or any info about him, review and let me know please.)

**sounds great, wanna meet there? 7?**

_perfect. _

i sighed, why couldn't i have met Coop first? Before the whole Edward fiasco. You know what's funny? I was 90 present positive he was in love with Tanya and not me, but a part of me wished that he would have run after me, telling me i was wrong. but he didn't. i grabbed my ipod and slipped on my tennis shoes, it was only 5 now so i had time for a run.

still around, by 3OH!3 was the first thing that came on (AN: you should listen to it) my ipod was on shuffle mode on my RUN play list

Go ahead and burn it down  
I'm drunk and so is everyone else

In this devil town  
They won't let me turn around  
To get one last look at my baby  
While she's still around  
While she's still around  
While she's still around  
While she's still around  
Go ahead and build it up again This city's just cemeteries and forgotten men  
My only hope's to see you  
And even if I never do  
While she's still around  
While she's still around  
While she's still around  
While she's still around  
And I know what your thinking, But that won't stop this drinking,  
It's the least I can do  
Cause this life  
Is anything but certain  
When they close the final curtain  
You'll get a glimpse of the truth  
Cause you're still around  
Well she's still around  
Well she's still around  
Well she's still around  
Go ahead and burn it down  
I'm drunk and so is everyone else  
In this devil town

it was a sad song but really good. i changed the song to a more fast passed song. i wanted to really run.

Welcome to my life, by simple plan came on next.

------------------

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

i love that song, it helped me through the beginning of my Edward-less faze.

after a while i checked my watch again. 6. time to go home and shower, i turned on my WALK play list. it was what i listed to as i walked home to cool off.

Iris, by the Goo Goo dolls started playing.

And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now.

And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When every thing's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When every thing's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.

as i got closer to the manor, i saw a silver Volvo in the drive way.

NO FUCKING WAY.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously-

As I got closer to the manor, I saw a silver Volvo in the drive way.

NO FUCKING WAY.

Now- PPOV- (Phoebe)

I walked into the house to see the Cullen's plus one in the foyer with Jasper cuddling a very white-haired Alice.

"Oh no." I said. They all looked like they were punched in the gut.

"You won't help her?" Jasper asked, holding the lifeless body of his mate closer to his chest.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I know which demon did this too her. I just hoped that we would have more time to prepare for it." They looked confused so I explained. "The demon who did this to her is named Barbas. He's the demon of fear. He can find out what your worst fear is and make you think you lived it." They tensed. "Jasper, is any of Alice's hair still colored?"

"What does that have to with this? Help her!" He cried. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"If I can get an answer to that question I can help her." I looked into his eyes, showing my sincerity both with my eyes and emotions.

"A little on the back of her head." I nodded.

"Show me." He lifted her head a little. I looked and sighed at what little of her hair wasn't white.

"You can't help her?!"

"No, I can. I was just hoping we didn't have to bother my sister's night." I stated. "Coop." I called.

"Whose Coop?" Edward asked. I turned to face him when I saw that he was holding the other girls hand. I smiled at what I saw. At least he wasn't alone. I flashed them a smile and my heart shaped engagement ring that matches Coop's ring that helps him with his 'matchmaking' as I tease him about so often.

"He's my fiancée" He appeared beside me. "And a cupid." They looked at him as I turned to him.

"Will you go get Piper and Paige for me, and bring them to the attic please?" He nodded. I leaned up to kiss him as he leant down, but right as our lips were about to touch he disappeared. I raised my hands in the w.t.h gesture, before sighing and motioning for the Cullen's to follow me to the attic.

Once we got there I motioned to the Cullen's to sit on the furniture spaced sporadically around the room. They did. I started working on the potion for fearlessness. Once I was done with that potion I started working on the summoning potion, which is when Coop and my sister appeared next to me. I pointed toward the Cullen's without looking up from what I was doing. They looked and I didn't need to look to see their eyes widen. They came over to the table and started fighting bout who was going to do it.

"I am." I said, in a voice that showed that I wasn't kidding. They looked like they were about to protest so I said,

"Doesn't it have to be someone who loves the one their trying to save?" They nodded. "Then it's me because I refuse to let any of the Cullen's do this."

"Do what?" Jasper asked.

"The only way to help Alice is to have someone beat Barbas' power. Once that happens he has to do anything you ask of him. Well, one thing you tell him to do. It has to be someone who loves the one they want to save, and I refuse to let any of you do this." The Cullen's started protesting profusely.

"Hey!" I finally yelled. "I know what I'm doing, and I know that anything he shows me will not be the here and now. So now worries, okay?" They said nothing. "Please." They all, finally, reluctantly nodded. "Thank you."

Once Piper told me they were ready I went over and blessed it.

I cut my palm saying,

"In the name of the power of three I bless this potion by the way of blood of the sisters three."

I grabbed both potions, walked over to coop, and kissed him lightly on the lips before walking into the almost full crystal circle. After I stepped in Piper closed the circle by placing the last crystal on the ground right as the Cullen's got to the circle. Edward tried to reach me but before I could tell him not to he was thrown across the attic by the crystals that were protecting me. I opened the potion that would regulate my heartbeat and disguise my fear so he couldn't used it against me, and drank it, making a face at the taste. Then I started chanting,

"In the name of the power of three I conjure the demon of Fear to me." I repeated it, feeling the stares of the Cullen's on my back, until he appeared in front of me. He looked around and said,

"So you decided to give me the people I needed, huh?" He looked out and his eyes automatically rested on Esme. I stepped in front of him and stated,

"You can't use your power on anyone but me. They're protected from you." He smirked and brought his hand up in an arch-like motion in front of my face. I took a deep breath.

"Ah. You're so predictable." He sneered at me. "You're the only one out of the three of you born in this house. Therefore your greatest fear is turning evil and killing everyone you love most." He looked past me to the Cullen's. "including them."

I could hear the Cullen's gasp behind me as Barbas grabbed me and turned me around so my back was pressed into his chest.

"Let's go then. Your fear will sustain me like two or three people. Not that, that will stop me from keeping killing witches until all of you are extinct." Next thing I knew I was sitting on my legs in the attic with an athame in my hand along with blood that was running like rivers down the blade. I looked down to see Coop at my feet.

"Coop" I breathed, scooting farther away. My breathing was coming out in ragged intervals as I chanted in my head that this was an illusion, that I was a good witch. I rocked back and forth chanting that in my head toning out Barbas as he kept whispering in my ear that this was my future and I shouldn't fight it but embrace it. I shook my head before yelling,

"NO!" I looked at him and said,

this is not real. Nor is it my future. This is an illusion." His eyes widened before he screamed out in anger before being sucked into the ground. Put back in the bottle for another 1300 years. I closed my eyes and felt a sucking sensation.

When it was over I looked around and saw everyone I loved staring at me. Except for Alice and Jasper. Jasper was looking at Alice as she stirred in his arms and finally opened her eyes. That was the last thing I noticed before Coop came up behind me and whispered in my ear,

"He scared you quite a bit, didn't he? Almost half of your hair is white." My brows knit together and I walked to the mirror to see that he was telling the truth. I leaned back into Coop's arms when he came up behind me again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously- ch. 5_

_When it was over I looked around and saw everyone I loved staring at me. Except for Alice and Jasper. Jasper was looking at Alice as she stirred in his arms and finally opened her eyes. _

Now- PPOV- Pheobe-

I smiled and was about to walk to my love but stopped just shy of the side of the cage that I was still in.

"Paige, a little help please." The Cullen's looked confused but Paige quickly started apologizing. I stopped herby just saying,

"It's fine, sis. Will you just let me out?"

"crystal." She said, hand outstretched. Once that crystal was out of formation I stepped out of the cage and was immediately engulfed in a massive group hug. I smiled and laughed, saying,

"It was my job to help you guys. You were innocents. I would've help you even if it wasn't though. What I don't get though is why he attacked Alice"

Everyone pulled back, and I sat down leaning back against Coop's chest.

"What do you mean Bells?" Esme asked. I leaned forward to explain.

"Barbas only attacks witches because they have more 'essence' to their fear. So not only can he have more fun with it, but the more witches he kills the stronger he gets." I explained.

They looked from me to Alice and back. Alice looked shell-shocked.

"You think I could be a witch?" I looked at her.

"You must be. Barbas doesn't attack people who aren't witches. They have less energy for him when he kills them." My brow furrowed and I leaned back into coop's chest after he wrapped me in his arms. I thought for a moment before getting up and starting to make a potion to unbind whatever powers she may have. Once I was done I put it in a vial and walked over to sit on the couch next to Alice and said,

"Alice, this is a potion that will undo anything that is binding or keeping your power from showing themselves. Now you don't have to take this if you don't want to. If you do thought let me forewarn you. This will NOT taste good at all especially to you." She nodded then looked at Jasper.

"It's up to you Darlin'. I'll support you no matter what you choose." She nodded then looked up at me and reached her hand out for the vial. Before I handed her the vial,

"Are you sure? You will get powers at any given time." She nodded. I handed to her and watched as she made a face at the taste. Hey at least she wasn't blind sited, and didn't spit it out. She handed me the vial and asked,

"How long will it take until the powers show themselves." I shrugged.

"Depends on the person though, it shouldn't be too long for you. Seeing as how you already have premonitions that slipped through the block, so it shouldn't take too long." She nodded, but then looked at me, asking,

"What are your powers?" I looked at my sisters and smiled. We always have fun with this questions. I was about to explain when I remembered Edward's mate.

"We will tell you after you tell us who the new addition is." I said but as I said that I smelt smoke, but not normal smoke. "Hold on." I held up my hand, and that's when it went after Paige.

"NO!" I yelled and jumped in the way as I felt immense pain start in my right shoulder.

I fell to the floor on my side, as my sisters vanquished the lower level demon and everyone else came toward me. Last thing I felt was the arrow being pulled out of my shoulder before I succumbed to the painless expanse of blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously-

_Last thing I felt was the arrow being pulled out of my shoulder before I succumbed to the painless expanse of blackness. _

PPOV (Phoebe)-

Once I woke up I felt myself being healed. I opened my eyes as Leo finished healing me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Leo. Nice to see you by the way" I said as I started to get up. I was about to fall on my face when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked behind me at Coop as he said,

"You scared me." I leaned back into his chest and said,

"I'm sorry."

"Just promise me you won't do that again."

"I can't promise that. I had to protect my sister." I looked into his eyes. Imploring him to understand what he has never felt before.

He searched my eyes before sighing,

"Alright. Just try to be more careful." I pecked his lips lightly and saying,

"I promise." That seemed to satisfy him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side, guiding over to where the Cullen's were still sitting.

"Sorry about that. Instinctual." I gave them a half smile. They smiled at me.

"We're just glad you're okay." Esme said.

"What was that? Why were you so worried about your sister? She could handle herself, right?" Carlisle asked.

"Normally yes she could. However, that arrow was from a darklighter. Paige is a whitelighter. Those arrows have poison on it specifically designed to kill any whitelighter it comes into contact with, but it also burns anyone it touches. It just doesn't have to same effect on me as it would on her." They looked at me with a look that I couldn't define.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just different than the girl we knew a few years ago." I smiled.

"This life is a kill or be killed kind of life, and I don't want to be killed. I have too much to live for."


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

"This life is a kill or be killed kind of life, and I don't want to be killed. I have too much to live for."

Now- PPOV- (Pheobe)

The Cullen's stayed for a week, and Edward and I had never been closer. I went to him to talk about my feelings toward killing demons, they may be demons but their still people, and he asked me to help him find the perfect engagement ring for Mary. I could've sworn I had seen her before though. Oh well must just be my imagination.

I walked to the guest room, and opened the door to see Mary, but she wasn't Mary. I could now tell where I had seen her before. She's Bethazors' daughter. She started throwing fire balls at me. I dodged and ran out of the room to find Edward. Surely, he didn't know about this! I was right by the stairs when I felt myself being lifted up and released above the stairs. I screamed, as I plunged and rolled down the stairs.

EPOV-

I was looking at the choices Bel- Phoebe helped me pick out, when I heard her scream. I ran out of the door at Vampire speed, and saw her hitting the bottom of the stairs, with a burn mark on her back. Mary's door opened and she asked,

"What happened? I heard a scream?"

"Phoebe was attacked." I said, running down the stairs, calling for Leo. He orbed next to me, and looked down to see Phoebe unconscious on the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened? Who attacked her?"

"I don't know. They were gone by the time I got out here." I said.

Leo's brow furrowed. "That's not what usually happened. They usually attack everyone in the house, before leaving, unless they don't think their going to make it, then they get out. Not attack one, then leave." He said, as he started healing her. Her eyes opened and focused on Mary. She lunged up and started choking her.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Leo yelled, grabbing Phoebe's hands making her released my future fiancée. I helped Mary up, and helped her to my room, listening in to Leo's and Phoebe's conversation.

"Leo, she's Belthazor's daughter! She's been using him to get to us."

"Phoebe I think you need to go lie down.

Later that week- still EPOV-

I was walking to Phoebe's room to apologize for ignoring her the last couple of days since she tried to kill my fiancée when I heard a crash. I ran to her room to see Mary pulling Phoebe up by her hair.

"Mary, what are you doing?" I asked. Her face turned red with Zebra stripes. I stepped back out of shock. Paige, and Piper came up behind me.

"It's Belthazor's daughter."

"She tried to warn you. You heard her and Leo's conversation, and you didn't believe her, but everything she told him is the truth. Now I'll take her to my father and he can get his revenge." She said, I went to help Phoebe, but Mary, or whatever her name is disappeared.

"You heard their conversation, and you didn't believe her. Did she ever give you any reason not to trust her word before?" I shook my head, feeling conflicted. I loved Mary, but she's taking Phoebe to endure I don't even know what kind of torture by whoever this Belthazor guy is. I was brought out of my musings by Piper yelling,

"Leo!" Once he appeared they gave him a run down on what happened, and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"I didn't believe her either." They glared at him, before going up to the attic and starting to scry for their sister. Thirty seconds later the crystal landed on an area.

"Well this looks like a trap." Paige said. Piper nodded, running her hand through her hair.

"Well, we can't just leave her there. I'll start on the blinding potion, and you start on Belthazor's vanquishing potion, and if we can we need to try to get a piece or Mary, or whatever her name is to make her vanquishing potion.

"What? No. You're not cutting up my fiancée." They turned to me.

"Would you rather us save our sister, the one who for the last couple of days has been trying to tell you that your 'fiancee' is actually a demon, or your demonic revenge seeking fiancée, who has been lying to you the whole time you've known her?" I sighed, then next words being the hardest thing I've ever said.

"Save Phoebe."


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously- EPOV-_

"_What? No. You're not cutting up my fiancée." They turned to me. _

"_Would you rather us save our sister, the one who for the last couple of days has been trying to tell you that your 'fiancee' is actually a demon, or your demonic revenge seeking fiancée, who has been lying to you the whole time you've known her?" I sighed, then next words being the hardest thing I've ever said._

"_Save Phoebe." _

Now- PPOV (Phoebe)-

I struggled as she threw me down in front of Belthazor. I stood up, standing tall. If this was how I was going to die then I'm not going to let them see I was scared.

"Welcome back Phoebe. Glad you could make it." Belthazor said.

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice." I snarled. How could I have ever been attracted to this asshole.

"Ah, still easily angered, I see." He said, then looked behind me. I turned around only to be pulled off my feet by a demon lassoing my foot with a lasso of flames.

I didn't even hit the ground because I was being surrounded by the flames, and lifted high above the ground.

"PHOEBE!" I heard, I looked to the side to see Coop, eyes wide, staring at what was happening.

"Coop, HELP ME, PLEASE!" I screamed, not able to hold my fear in anymore.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" I looked under me to see Belthazor stepping into the flames, and then I realized what was happening. Just then though it felt like the flames had seeped into my abdomen. I screamed out, but heard Belthazor and 'whats her face' scream. I was all of a sudden falling backward toward the ground. I let out a loud oaf, as I landed, and I looked up to see I was in Edward's arms

"Let me go, dick." I said to him. He let me go, and I went to help my sisters, but started sinking toward the ground. Edward went to help me up, but I said,

"Go get Coop. I don't want your help." He hung his, and ran off. Next thing I know I feel the lasso around my abdomen right as Coop gets next to me. I couldn't help it, I screamed. Coop pulled me to him, and I gripped onto him for a second, before I was pulled away from him. I tumbled back hitting my body against the rocks on the ground.

"Phoebe!" I heard Coop yell, before blacking out. Before I completing blacking out I hoped what they tried to do failed, otherwise I'm in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Previously-

"_Phoebe!" I heard Coop yell, before blacking out. Before I completely blacked out I hoped what they tried to do failed, otherwise I'm in trouble. _

Now- CPOV-(Coop)-

When Paige and Piper ran the demon off I ran toward where my love was laying, not moving. I pulled her into my arms, as Leo started healing her, but gasped and cursed.

"What? What is it? What's wrong with her?" He looked at me, glaring but I could tell that it wasn't toward me.

"She's pregnant." I let that sink in. After all this time of us trying, she was finally pregnant with our first child. However, I looked at Leo and he looked sick.

"What? This is a good thing, right?" I asked as Pheobe started to stir. She opened her eyes, and I pulled her to my chest. "Baby, I'm so glad your okay. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, pulling away from her slightly, and moving the hair from her face.

"Tell you what?" she asked, her eyes furrowing.

"Baby, we're pregnant." Her eyes widened, and she flew outta my arms. She stood away from all of us, and clutched at her stomach.

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" She said, repeating that mantra over and over.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Edward asked. "This is a good thing. You'll be an amazing mother." She looked at him.

"Sure, be an amazing mother to a demonic baby." She spat. I started, and asked.

"Baby, why are you saying that?" I asked, looking at her face trying to read the reason why she was saying these things.

"Didn't you wonder what they were doing?" She yelled, her panic coming out full force. "that was the way demons create generation 666." She yelled. I felt my eyes widen, but couldn't dwell on that fact because I saw Pheobe start swaying on her feet. I got up quickly, and caught her before she could hit the ground and harm her or the baby.

'even if the baby is the baby of a demon, it still deserves to live. We'll raise it in goodness and light, and it will be just like Pheobe and fighting its 'dark side' as she calls it.'


	11. AN

Possible sequel. If you want one tell me what you might want in it and a possible title.


	12. An sorry :IMPORTANT

I have a poll on my profile. Please go vote. I am swamped and have decided to only work on three stories atm, but I want my reader's opinion on which ones I should work on right now. So…

GO VOTE!


End file.
